nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW 1 Series M Coupé (E82)
The BMW 1 Series M Coupé ''' (also known as the '''BMW 1M Coupé) is a high-performance variation of the BMW 135i Coupé. Unlike previous M cars, it boasts a twin-turbo N54 engine which is also used by the BMW Z4 sDrive35is. Its name differs from the M nomenclature to avoid confusion with the BMW M1. The car was originally planned as a limited run of 2,700 units but due to customer demand, the plan was scrapped and by the end of production in June 2012, a total of 6,331 units were produced. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 1 Series M Coupé was added to Need for Speed: World on June 1, 2012 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. The M Coupé is an very agile car but can be twitchy in corners due to slight fishtailing. It accelerates quicker than the BMW M3 Sport Evolution and utilises a powerful nitrous boost. Top speed is 178 mph (286 km/h). Orange The Orange style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 1, 2012. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 16, 2014. On June 28th, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Schnell The Schnell style is a drag car that costs . It was released on February 22, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The 1 Series M Coupé appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 2 vehicle. It has the highest top speed in the Tier 2 category. It also has quick acceleration and a "Normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 20 Autolog Recommendations but is already unlocked as a Need for Speed VIP gift to players whom played the demo. It is a decent tier 4 car with good acceleration and a "normal" handling rating. Top speed is 192 mph (309 km/h). ''Art Director'' The Art Director Signature Edition is unlocked upon reaching Driver Level 18. Its best traits are acceleration and a top speed of 215 mph (346 km/h). It has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 1 Series M Coupé appears as an Everyday class car in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as part of the ''Terminal Velocity Pack''. It is unlocked in single player immediately upon purchasing the Terminal Velocity Pack and is unlocked in multiplayer by completing 12 events in Everyday class cars. The 1 Series M Coupé makes up for its low top speed with its agility in corners with excellent acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The 1 Series M Coupé appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The name of the 1 Series M Coupé Drag variant from Need for Speed: World means "fast" in German. Gallery NFSW_BMW_1_Series_M_Coupe_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_BMW_1_Series_M_Coupé_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_BMW_1_Series_M_Coupe_Schnell.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Schnell) TheRun-image130173.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130174.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image130175.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Art Director) MW20121MCoupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSE_BMW_1_Series_M_Coupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Drag Cars Category:Terminal Velocity Pack Cars